It Ends Here
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 2// Her death was hard for him to take. Too much bent-up frustration and anger were needed to be released, but, yet, he had taken them out on the wrong person. Now he was facing the consequences.
1. ~*~Prologue/Chapter 1~*~Nightmares: Part...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from or of Final Fantasy IX...SquareSoft owns it all....lucky peeps!!  
Dedication: To all who READ and REVIEW!!!!^.^  
  
  
~*~When Happily Ever After Ends~*~  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
~*~Nightmares: Part 1~*~  
  
" Zidane Tribal, you have been sentenced to life in the dungeons for the murder of her Majesty, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. ", the harsh monotone voice cried.  
  
Images of blood soaked clothes and blood streaked flesh flashed before his eyes. The most horrifying image of them all was the one that followed. Dagger laid sprawled on the ground. Her dark eyes wide in surprise and fear. Her mouth open and shaped like an O, as if she were screaming, yet no sound came out. Her low-cut, strapless white gown was completely soaked in her own blood as she laid on the ground with the dagger dug deep in her abdomen.  
  
Zidane's eyes flew open and he looked up at the ceiling. His breathing was ragged and raspy. He blinked hard and then bolted up into a sitting position. His deep forest green eyes searched his room nervously for anyone who wasn't suppose to be there. His shoulder length dark honey-gold hair was matted to the sides of his face, completely drenched with sweat.   
  
Zidane leaned over and placed his head in his hands. His bare shoulders trembled in fear. He groaned and scratched his chest, " What's going on? That's the same dream....for the past week it's been the same. Over and over, and over, and over! What does it all mean? ", he asked the quiet and dark room.  
  
He sighed, " Maybe I should just go and check on her...to see if she really is alright..."  
  
Zidane pushed aside the light sheet and got out of the bed. He walked to the door and then padded down the hallway barefoot to stand in front of two large oak doors. He reached with a trembling hand and turned the doorknob slowly. he pushed open the door and peered inside the dark room. He heard the soft and even breathes of his beloved Dagger. She was still alive.  
  
Zidane sighed in relief and stood in the doorway just listening to the gentle sounds. He then closed the door and walked over to his own room, ' At least it wasn't real and it didn't really happen....'  
  
Zidane gently scratched his chest and he climbed back into bed after he closed his door. He leaned back against the pillows with his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and watched as the shadows played across the walls and ceiling. Soon afterwards, his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into another batch of nightmares.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
~*~Nightmares: Part 2~*~  
  
" Zidane? Will you.... come for a walk with me? ", a soft and quiet voice asked gently from behind him.  
  
Zidane Tribal froze. That was the one thing that always made him freeze, it was her beautiful voice. The only thing on him that moved was his tail which flicked back and forth gracefully. Zidane swallowed and very slowly turned around. He found himself staring into a pair of dark twinkling eyes.  
  
He smiled lightly and nodded, " Sure Dagger. Is there something wrong? ", he asked quietly as he fell in step beside her.  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th shook her head and looked at the passing ground beneath her feet, " No Zidane, I... just needed someone to be with me while I took a walk. I hate walking alone. ", she confessed.  
  
Zidane nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, " Yeah.... I know exactly how you feel... so how have you been these past days? "  
  
Garnet shrugged lightly, " I don't know. How do I look? "  
  
" Beautiful...", Zidane replied softly.  
  
Garnet giggled and playfully slugged him in the arm, " You goof! You always say that...."  
  
Zidane stopped and rubbed at his arm. He looked at her, slightly hurt, " But you are! How can you not deny it? "  
  
Garnet giggled again and shrugged, " That's the thing Zidane.... I can't. "  
  
Zidane nodded, " I know... you're just bugging me...."  
  
Garnet bit her lip, " So, how's life been treating you? "  
  
Zidane raked a hand through his dark honey-gold hair and shrugged, " Okay, I guess...."  
  
Garnet nodded, " That's always good to hear. "  
  
" I know... isn't it? "  
  
Garnet remained silent. Zidane watched her from the corner of his eye, " I-is something wrong, Dagger? Why the sudden silent treatment? "  
  
She shook her head, " Oh, it's nothing... I'm just thinking, that's all..."  
  
" Oh? What about? Now you're keeping secrets from me? "  
  
Garnet shook her head again, " Never Zidane, not from you. I was just thinking about the future and what it's going to be like. How it's going to treat Alexandria and us...."  
  
Zidane lifted an eyebrow, " U-us? Who's... 'us'? "  
  
Garnet couldn't help but smile lightly, " Me and... you, of course..."  
  
Zidane stopped, completely speechless, " W-what? "  
  
Garnet giggled and nodded, " Mm-hmm! There will be a place for us in the future. Maybe even tomorrow...."  
  
Zidane walked up to her and looked down, he smiled lightly and caressed the side of her face, " Oh how you are so beautiful. Even a goddess would be jealous...."  
  
Garnet blushed lightly, " Oh Zidane...."  
  
" Majesty! Come quick.... something's wrong with Lady Eiko....", Adelbert Steiner, her most loyal guard cried.  
  
Garnet looked at him, " What? Where is she? "  
  
" She's in the garden... with Master Vivi..."  
  
She nodded, " Zidane, come on..."  
  
" Right..."  
  
All three of them ran towards the garden to find Beatrix crouched over. She had her arms wrapped around the trembling shoulders of Vivi Ornitier, " I-I-I didn't mean to do it. It was all an accident...", he whispered against her shoulder.  
  
Beatrix gently rubbed his back, " Hush now. It'll be alright... she'll be alright. It wasn't all your fault. ", she whispered to him.  
  
Zidane watched as Garnet rushed over to Eiko Carol, who was laying on the ground in a large pool of blood. Her little limbs twitched violently every now and then. Garnet shook her head. She looked down into the wide frightened looking green eyes. Her mouth was open in the shape of an O. A thick dagger with a jewel encrusted handle stuck out of her chest.  
  
Zidane shook his head and whispered, " No... this can't be happening. Not here... not now. This can't be real, say it ain't real! "  
  
Garnet spun around and faced him. Her eyes full of tears that now slid down her cheeks. Her chin trembled as she took a step towards him. Everyone including Steiner was watching him.  
  
Garnet never tore her eyes from his, " Zidane, how could you? She was your friend! "  
  
Zidane looked into her eyes and shook his head, " Dagger, I - "  
  
" No! You did! You killed her... what's to happen to the rest of us? Huh, Zidane? Are you going to kill us off, one by one? "  
  
Zidane swallowed thickly. Her accusations stung hard and deep, as if she had slapped him across the face, I... I don't know. I... I didn't kill her, I swear! "  
  
Beatrix stood up and glared at him, " Zidane... just tell us the truth! Did you or did you not kill Eiko Carol? "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " I didn't! I was with Dagger the entire time! ", he turned and looked at Garnet. " Tell them Dagger! Prove them wrong...."  
  
Garnet looked at him and shook her head, " I wasn't with you Zidane... I don't even know you anymore. You're not even the same caring, loving, trusting man that I once loved...."  
  
Zidane stared at her. Tears of frustration brimmed his eyes and he shook his head. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find no one there. Everyone had disappered and now the bright light was replaced by complete darkness. He blinked a couple of times and then reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. The back of his hand felt no wet cheeks at all.  
  
He waited till his eyes adjusted to the darkness and when they did he could make out figures on the floor. He walked over to one and knelt down. A bright light overhead opened then rained down on the both of them. He looked up at the bright light, completely confused then he looked down at the figure. The same dagger that had killed Eiko was dug deep in the chest of his Dagger.  
  
' What the hell is going on? Before it was in her stomach and now her... chest? What is this all about? ', he thought as he reached down and grasped the handle.  
  
Zidane pulled hard and the dagger came loose. Suddenly he saw it all happen before his eyes. He stood up to find Dagger, humming their song, with her back to him. He held the dagger at his side and took a step towards her. Garnet suddenly turned around and looked at him. She smiled lightly, but her smiled was quickly wiped away from her face as her dark eyes trailed to the dagger to his side.   
  
Zidane felt himself grin slyly as he took another step towards her, " Hello Dagger. How have you been? I hope well.... for your sake..."  
  
Garnet watched him and shook her head, " Zidane? W-what are you doing here? I could've sworn you were dead. How did you ever manage to survive? "  
  
He narrowed his eyes, " I just kept out song... close to my heart, Dagger. Why did you do it? "  
  
" W-w-what are you talking about? It wasn't me... it was Kuja. "  
  
Zidane growled, " Don't you dare bring him into this, dammnit Dagger! Why'd you do it? "  
  
She looked at him and remained silent. He took a step towards her and she didn't back away. She held her head high and watched him. Zidane snorted in disgust as he suddenly crouched down to the ground and then sprang off like a spring. He lunged at Garnet with the dagger held out in front of him. Garnet's eyes went wide in fright and she opened her mouth to scream. No sound came out as the dagger pierced her flesh and entered her heart with such force, she was thrown back against the wall.  
  
Zidane pulled his hand from the dagger and stepped away as Garnet slid to the ground, leaving a trail of blood down the wall. She looked at him and then gave him a weak smile before she fell over and landed on the ground with a light thud.  
  
Zidane backed away, shaking his head, " N-no! what have I done? D-dagger? Dagger! Please... speak to me!"  
  
He fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The bright light then disappeared and he was once again surrounded by darkness. Zidane felt rough hands on his arms and he heard the sounds of chains rattling. He opened his eyes and looked around at the people standing around him, staring at him with accusing glares. There was heavy approaching footsteps from behind him and then he was quickly spun around. Adelbert Steiner stood in front of him with an open scroll in his gloved hands.   
  
Steiner looked down at Zidane and shook his head, " You pathetic thief! You're going to pay for this crime, and it's going to cost you your very own life too! "  
  
Zidane looked up at him completely confused. Steiner looked down at the scroll and then shouted so everyone could hear, " Zidane Tribal, you have been sentenced to life in the dungeons for the murder of her Majesty, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. "  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and shook his head. He then opened his eyes, threw his head back and screamed out in anguish. There was a pair of gentle hands that tried to be rough by shaking him. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into a pair of dark tear-filled eyes. He bolted up and looked around. The blanket fell from his bare chest to reveal the long ugly scar down the side of his stomach.  
  
He groaned lightly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He felt a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned his head to the side and found himself facing Garnet. She knitted her dark brows together as the tears fell silently.   
  
Zidane swallowed as she sat down on the bed beside him, " D-dagger? "  
  
Garnet sniffed lightly and nodded, " Yes Zidane. What's wrong? You were crying out in your sleep and I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. You kept tossing and turning. And then you just screamed out like I had I hurt you..."  
  
Zidane shook his head, " I... no. It was just a very bad nightmare Dagger, that's all. "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Alright. Are you going to be alright? "  
  
Zidane shrugged. He peered into her face. He then reached over and gently smoothed away the tears from her cheeks. Garnet searched his face and then smiled lightly at him, " It'll be alright, Zidane. "  
  
" I hope you're right. "  
  
" I know I'm right...", she replied softly.  
  
Garnet leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zidane reached over, encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He buried his face into the curve of her neck and tenderly kissed it, " Oh... my sweet Dagger..."  
  
Garnet swallowed, " Oh Zidane..", she reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of it's silkiness.  
  
Zidane tightened his arms around her waist and pressed her to him. Garnet kissed his temple lightly, " I-I was so scared Zidane. You wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard I shook you. It was like you were dead, but only you were tossing and turning. "  
  
" It was only a nightmare...", he assured her against her shoulder.  
  
" Would you want to talk about it? It might help, you know? "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " No.... I don't want to bring it up anymore..."  
  
Garnet bit her lip and then gently moved her hands down his tense back. She began to gently rub it and massage it, " Please Zidane? Don't keep things from me... I want to know..."  
  
Zidane sighed, " Are you sure? "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Yes, I am..."  
  
" Alright...."  
  
She felt the knots in his back slowly dissolve under her touch and she smiled lightly, " Whenever you're reasy.. H-how's this? "  
  
Zidane groaned lightly in relief, " Good. Keep doing it. Well... my nightmares are always grosteque. They're horrifying..."  
  
" Go on..."  
  
" .....these nightmares have been with me ever since we fought my brother. I don't know why they haunt my sleep, but... I can never sleep well anymore... and it's because of them..."  
  
Garnet frowned, ' what is he trying to get at? ' " Will you just please tell me what they are about? "  
  
Zidane sighed, " Alright. I have nightmares about killing people...you're icluded. I kill you, I kill Eiko... everyone 'cept for Steiner. He's the one who reads me my rights and then throws me in the dungeons for life..."  
  
Garnet held her breath, " M-me? You kill me? B-but how? "  
  
" I kill you with a thick dagger that has a jewel encrusted handle. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that these dreams mean something. I wish they didn't and I'm pretty sure they aren't going to come true, but you never know..."  
  
Garnet remained silent. She swallowed and gently pulled away from him. She looked at him and smiled lightly, " Zidane... some dreams come true, and others don't. I know you Zidane Tribal. You aren't going to kill me... I know it!", she assured him with confidence that Zidane suddenly wished he had.  
  
He looked down at the blanket tangled around his legs and then frowned. Garnet reached over and gently took his hands in hers. She gave them a gentle squeeze as she watched his troubled face, " Come on Zidane... tell me that you know that you won't kill me. "  
  
Zidane looked up at her and gazed into her soft, pleading eyes, " I'm not going to kill you Dagger... my sweet Dagger. I could never do it. I... I care for you too much to even harm a hair on your body. "  
  
Garnet smiled lightly and nodded, " See? what did I tell you? "  
  
Zidane smiled back and then reached out to brush a strand of dark hair that fell in her face, " You told me that I'd never harm you, and you're right. I'd rather kill myself then harm you..."  
  
Garnet nodded, " I know Zidane...", she replied softly.  
  
Zidane looked back down at their hands and a faint smile touched his lips, " D-dagger? Why did you come to my room? "  
  
Garnet frowed lightly, " To give you something, but instead I found you tossing and turning, so I tried to wake you..."  
  
Zidane bit his lip, " And what was it that you wanted to give me? "  
  
Garnet looked up at him. she gazed into his eyes and then leaned forward. Zidane watched her the entire time, ' Please say that she isn't going to pull a dagger from her robe and stab me in the chest...', he prayed silently.  
  
She leaned in farther and then her mouth was a whisper from his, " ....this....", she whispered softly as she pressed her lips lightly to his. Zidane's arms automaticaly went around her waist, ' please say this isn't a dream...'  
  
Garnet pulled away and stood up. She looked down at him and smiled lightly, " That... was what I wanted to give you, my sweet Prince. A goodnight kiss..."  
  
Zidane stared at her, completely taken aback, " A-a goodnight kiss? "  
  
Garnet nodded and turned. She headed for the door, " And now... sweet thief of mine, I must take my leave of thee. I shall see you tomorrow. Farewell. "  
  
Zidane got off the bed and walked up to her. She watched him and her eyes trailed over his visible upper torso. She noticed the scar and frowned, " Z-zidane? What's that from? "  
  
Zidane stopped, " What? "  
  
Garnet pointed to the side of his stomach, " That... that scar..."  
  
He looked down and grimaced, " Oh.... it's from Kuja. When we last fought him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to worry...."  
  
Garnet placed her hands on her hips, " Well, it's too late for that, now is it? "  
  
Zidane looked down at the ground, " Y-yeah. I'm so sorry Dagger...."  
  
" What else have you been hiding from me? ", she demanded.  
  
" That was all. I explained the night to you... since you insisted on knowing...."  
  
Garnet nodded and turned her back to him, " Fine... I'm going back to my room now. I will see you in the morning, Zidane. "  
  
Zidane nodded and watched as she left the room, closing the door behind her, He sighed and then went back to his bed, where he laid down, but didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. 


	2. My last night here for you? Maybe yes, m...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or it's characters....  
Dedication : To you.....the reader and the reviwer...^.^  
  
Author : Leia Avenrose  
Title : When Happily Ever After Ends  
Rating : R  
  
04/07/00  
5:48am  
  
  
~**~Chapter 2~**~  
  
~**~My last night here for you? Maybe yes, maybe no~**~  
  
Garnet sighed lightly as she walked down the hall, watching as the servants bowed slightly or deeply as she passed them on her little walk. She smiled at them or nodded. She had other things on her mind at the moment. Like Zidane for instance and why he had kept his injury a secret from her and also his nightmares.  
  
She suddenly frowned and ran a hand through her hair, ' What am I going to do? ', she asked herself.  
  
" Majesty! Majesty! ", Steiner's anxious voice called from behind her.  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes and couldn't help smiling, ' it's always like him to worry and go searching....'  
  
She turned and watched as Adelbert Steiner rushed up to her in his normal uniform that made her ears hurt when it bumped up against each other in loud clanging noises.   
  
Garnet smiled sweetly at him, " What can I help you with, Steiner? "  
  
Steiner bowed deeply and then stood up to look at her. He smiled lightly, " Majesty, I just received word from Zidu. It's Prince, Tanis de Ziduntial, who wishes to visit Alexandria. "  
  
Garnet lifted a dark brow and crossed her arms over her chest, " Really? And for what reason would that be? "  
  
Steiner frowned lightly and then shrugged, " I wouldn't know. I guess to just visit us, and to see you, of course. "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Yeah... that would be a couple of reasons. Have you seen Zidane? "  
  
Steiner shook his head, " No... the thief hasn't come out of his room since this morning for breakfast. "  
  
" Are you sure her even went back to his room? And not for maybe a... walk? "  
  
Steiner bit his lip, " I'm not sure. Beatrix was with him just a few hours ago though. She might know of something that's going on...."  
  
Garnet nodded, " Alright. When is that prince coming? "  
  
" Tomorrow to be exact he'll be here around mid-day...", he informed her.  
  
Garnet groaned quietly to herself but nodded to Steiner who was watching her closely, " Thank you. I'm going to go look for Zidane now. If anybody wants me, I'm busy and wish not to be disturbed. Alright? "  
  
Steiner bowed slightly, " Majesty! ", he turned and hurried down the path towards the castle. Garnet frowned deeply as she began her search for Zidane, " Where could he be? ", she muttered under her breath as she passed a rose bush.  
  
Garnet spotted Beatrix sitting on the ground, picking at something that was on her metal knee pad. Garnet watched her and then walked over, " Beatrix? Have you seen... Zidane? "  
  
Beatrix looked up at her with startled eyes. Garnet knitted her brows together and rushed over, " What's wrong? "  
  
Beatrix shook her head, " I... nothing. I accidently tripped on some loose stone over there...", she waved a hand towards the stone steps, leading down to the docks. "...I'm such a klutz. "  
  
Garnet shook her head, " You are not. You just made a mistake...", she reached over and gingerly touched Beatrix's swollen ankle. " Have you seen Zidane? ", she repeated.  
  
Beatrix nodded, " I was talking to him this morning..."  
  
" What did he say? Did he say he was going anywhere or doing anything today? "  
  
She shook her head, "...No, only to sit in his room. ", she frowned. " What's wrong with him? He seems to be keeping to himself these days.... but why? "  
  
Garnet bit her lip and shrugged as she scratched her shoulder lightly, " I... I don't know. All I know is that he's been having... really strange dreams that make him cry out in the night. It's like they hurt him, but how? "  
  
Beatrix watched her Queen with sad brown eyes, " I'm sorry. ", she said lightly.  
  
" You have nothing to be sorry about, Beatrix. It's my fault he's having these dreams..."  
  
" But how do you know? "  
  
She shrugged, " I don't.... I'm just thinking of what could happen......"  
  
Beatrix sat up and knitted her brows together," That doesn't make any sense. You blame yourself and now you're trying to figure out what could've happened? Weird if you ask me, Garnet...."  
  
She shrugged lightly, " Would you like me to go and get Steiner for you? "  
  
Beatrix shook her head, " Not just now. I want to sit here and talk to you some more..."  
  
She nodded, " Alright... what about? "  
  
" Zidane.... and you. "  
  
Garnet swallowed thickly, " I... there's nothing to really talk about...", she lied.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, " Really? Well... have you guys talked about marriage? "  
  
" No, we haven't even thought about it. I don't think we're ever going to get there, Beatrix. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
She shrugged, " I don't know. I just don't.....really want to think about it... yet...", she replied lightly.  
  
Beatrix nodded, " I see....", she said softly. " What are you afraid of, Garnet? "  
  
Garnet looked at her, and cocked her head to the side, as if slightly taken aback by the question, " W-what are you saying? I'm not afraid of anything...w-why? "  
  
She frowned and the shrugged, " I don't know. You just make it seem as you're afraid of something...."  
  
Garnet blushed, " Well, there is one thing...."  
  
Beatrix nodded, " Go on...."  
  
" I'm afraid of his dreams coming true...."  
  
She knitted her brows together, " Why? What does he dream about? "  
  
Garnet licked her lips and leaned in towards her. She looked her dead in the eye, " He dreams about killing me..."  
  
***  
  
Zidane hummed lightly as he walked down the quiet and empty hallway. He spotted Eiko sitting in the garden by herself and he decided to go pay the young child a little visit. He frowned deeply as he thought about the other night when Dagger had come to give him that goodnight kiss.  
  
" She saw the mark. I knew I should've shown her earlier...", he mumbled to himself. " What am I going to do now? I can't stop having these dreams.... they're all the same and I can't stop them from coming up..."  
  
Eiko Carol trudged down the hallway and heard someone speaking. She frowned deeply and quietly hid behind a pillar of marble. She watched as Zidane walked past her shaking his head and mumbling. She cocked her head to the side and then scratched it, " Hmhp! Would you look at the that Mog.... Zidane's talking to himself... but why? ", she asked the Moogle.  
  
The Moogle giggled, " Kupo, kuppo, kuppo? "  
  
She shrugged, " I don't know if he's just thinking outloud like I do at times or if he's just plain crazy...."  
  
" Kuppo! "  
  
She bit her lip and then shook her head, " No... something's bothering him. It's like an aura of some sort. It's following him around and then clinging onto him at certain times of the days....."  
  
Mog was silent and Eiko looked down at her with a confused expression. Mog shrugged lightly and Eiko sighed loudly. She stepped out from behind the pillar and cleared her throat loudly. Zidane froze in midstep and then whirled around when he heard her giggle.   
  
He looked at her and a smile came onto his face, " Eiko! ", he exclaimed. " I was just about to go and see you. You were sitting in the garden, all by yourself, so I said to myself, ' I think I'll go pay little Eiko a visit.... since I'm lonely too....' "  
  
Eiko lifted an eyebrow and walked up to him, " Where's Dagger? "  
  
Zidane's smile faded and his face darkened, " Alrighty... where's Dagger, she wonders....", he frowned deeply and scratched his chin. " Probably mad at me. That's what I think. "  
  
" Why? What did you do now, Zidane? "  
  
Zidane shrugged, " I, uh.... nothing really. Now... do you want to come with me to go find her? ", he suggested.  
  
Eiko's tiny lips tightened into a thin straight line and she crossed her arms over her chest, " We can... but I want to know what's bothering you, Zidane. Any Summoner would be able to see it. I can..."  
  
He blinked, " W-what? See what? "  
  
" That aura that surrounds you now. "  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, " A-aura, huh? What kind of Aura? ", he said as he began to whirl around left and right, trying to figure out what she meant. His tail flicked back and forth smoothly and gracefully.  
  
She frowned and shrugged, " I don't know... but it's some sort of Aura. I don't really know, but I can see it. It follows you around like a shadow and when you're with someone it clings to you like a second skin. "  
  
" Like Trance? Or... well, something like it? ", he wondered.  
  
She nodded slowly, " Yeah... something like that....", she giggled. " Now! Can we go see Dagger? "  
  
He looked down at the ground and then nodded, " Yeah.... let's go. "  
  
She nodded and followed behind him as he led the way to the gardens. He found her and Beatrix sitting on the ground, talking. Steiner was walking up from behind her and Zidane was walking towards them. Zidane looked down at Eiko and frowned, " Hey, where's Viv? "  
  
She shrugged, " I don't know... last time I heard from him, he was in Burmecia.... I don't know why either..."  
  
He nodded. Eiko ran forward to sit down with them and chat for awhile Zidane hung around in the back. Steiner noticed this and walked up to him, " What's wrong? "  
  
Zidane looked up at him and shrugged as he kicked out a pebble, " Hey, Sir Rustalot....", he smirked. " I'm not so bad.... today at least...", he added quietly.  
  
Steiner frowned deeply, " Sir? Rustalot? Why I'd outta! ", he suddenly smirked as well and then shrugged, " What do you mean? What's wrong? I mean like, what's bothering you? "  
  
Zidane looked down at the ground and placed his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently. He remained silent as he felt Dagger's and Beatrix's eyes on him. Watching him intently. His head shot up and he caught Dagger's gaze, " What? ", he asked.  
  
Garnet shrugged and looked back down at the ground. Zidane sighed lightly, " Dagger? Would you like to come for a walk with me? I... need to talk to you..."  
  
She hesitated before nodding, " Sure, Zidane....", she said softly as she got up and followed him down the path leading into the deeper parts of the gardens.  
  
Zidane ached to hold her in his arms. To feel her silky hair against his cheek. To inhale her sweet fragrance as he buried his face into her neck. To feel her soft, tender lips against his. It truely was killing him. He just couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Garnet looked at him from the corner of her eye and frowned. Stopping as she placed a hand on his forearm, causing him to stop as well. He looked down at her, " What's wrong? "  
  
She shook her head, " Nothing. I think I should be asking you that question....."  
  
" Oh...."  
  
She nodded and looked down at the ground. He looked at the top of her head and then reached out to softly stroke her hair. He closed his eyes and his hand slid from the top of her head to underneath her chin. In one swift simple motion he had her face lifted and then their mouths touching for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Garnet felt her heart soar as she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Zidane wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeper. But, he suddenly pulled away and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Garnet immediately sensed something was wrong and she reached up to tug his honey-gold hair from the small pony-tail and then let his shoulder length hair sway freely in the light breeze as she ran her fingers through it's silkiness, over and over.  
  
" Zidane...what's bothering you? You said you needed to talk to me, so here I am, and you're not talking....please, don't keep anymore secrets from me....", her last words came out as a desperate plea and he felt his heart ache horribly.  
  
Zidane sighed, " I don't think I should stay here anymore, Dagger...", he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Her hand froze in midair as she stood there, unmoving, paralyzed to the ground. Zidane noticed she wasn't moving and he lifted his head to gaze into tearfilled eyes.   
  
Zidane bit his lip and shook his head, " I'm sorry, but I can't be here with you if these dreams were to come true. I don't want to lose you, my sweet Dagger. "  
  
Garnet swallowed thickly and suddenly found her voice again, " Z-zidane... you can't just go and... and leave me! You know how much pain I'd be in? More then a hell of a lot that I'd be able to carry on these fragile shoulders of mine... Zidane! You... can't.... I... I -- ", she shook her head, the tears now falling down her cheeks freely as she choked back a sob and threw herself into his arms.  
  
' Ohh...', he thought. He loved the feel of her body pressed against his. Her round, full, perfect breasts pressed up against his body, it was also too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as they could get. Garnet sobbed into his shoulder and he couldn't blame her.  
  
" D-dagger... I'm sorry. You know how I feel for you... I can't let those feelings go... that's why, before I leave you, I'd like to ask something of you. I know you won't agree... but please... consider thinking about it? ", he pleaded.  
  
She swallowed and nodded slowly as she wiped her tears and nose on his shirt. He pulled away and looked down at her, smiling impishly. He went down on one knee, grasped her small, delicate hand in his and then brought it to his lips, " Dagger... will you.... marry me? "  
  
Garnet blinked, completely stunned. She just stared at him, more tears filled her eyes and she shook her head, " I.... I...", she had to stop to calm herself down.   
  
Zidane smiled lightly and watched her with a sparkle in his deep green eyes that she had never seen in her entire life that she had known him. She smiled back and then nodded, " Zidane Tribal... I will be honored in becoming your wife... I'd love to...", she finished off.  
  
He jumped up and gathered her into his arms. His desperate and hungry lips found her own and they fell into a kiss so deep, so passionate that it left them completely breathless afterwards. Garnet looked at Zidane through tears and shook her head as she buried her face into the curve of his neck, inhaling his wondeful musky scent, " I... I don't want you to go. Why can't you stay? Forget what you dream and dream something else... please? "  
  
Zidane swallowed and felt tears sting his eyes as he brought his mouth down and gently kissed her temple, " I'm sorry, love.... I must go and at least figure out what these dreams mean. Freya used to have dreams like this as well. Only she would be the one killing Sir Fratley.... the one she loves. With me it's the same thing... ", he shook his head. " I don't ever want to cause you any harm... never, Dagger. I'd rather kill myself then harm a hair on your beautiful body..."  
  
She shook her head and hugged him harder, " Then don't leave me, Zidane.... if you leave me here, now, then you've already hurt me...", she pointed out.  
  
***  
  
Freya frowned lightly as she brushed aside her platinum coloured bangs from her eyes. Her little girl, the age of three, Willow, ran from the man known as Sir Fratley, who was now her proud husband. She chuckled lightly and then called out as Fratley caught up to his daughter, " Watch out, honey! Behind you....."  
  
Willow shrieked with laughter at Fratley caught her from behind and gathered her into his arms, tickling her to death. Willow giggled and giggled until Freya covered her ears with her hands. She looked sternly at Fratley and frowned at the stupid expression he had on his face, " You know, I'm going to do deaf soon, and it'll all be your fault....."  
  
He shrugged playfully and grinned wickedly, from ear to ear, " I know..... too bad it isn't me. Then I wouldn't be able to listen to you banter about Puck! ", he snickered playfully.  
  
Freya's lips went into a straight line as she marched up to him, plucked Willow from his arms and gently set her on the ground. She looked him in the eye and shook her head, " Excuse me if I'm the one who got the job as Puck's advisor...unlike some other people, who's names I won't mention.... but they do work as the General for the armies..."  
  
Fratley frowned deeply and then shrugged as he suddenly smirked, reached out, and grabbed Freya's forearms, and pulled her to him. She laughed lightly and playfully struggled against him. He leaned forward and placed his mouth to her ear, " I wouldn't struggle if I were you, Freya...."  
  
She chuckled low in her throat and lifted an eyebrow, " And why is that.... hmmm? "  
  
He snorted and then flicked his tongue from his mouth to graze her jawline, " Because, I'll just have to punish you after for being bad to your husband....."  
  
She smiled lightly and then shook her head as she pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at her, " ....we can't..."  
  
He looked questionly at her, " Why not? You use to love it...."  
  
She nodded, " That's because I love you..."  
  
He continued to look at her. She sighed lightly and confessed, " And also, because, Zidane's on his way here...."  
  
His mouth fell open and she nodded, " Yeah...."  
  
" But how? How do you know? ", he wondered outloud.  
  
" I've known Zidane for a long time. I just feel like he's.... hurting. Whenever he was hurting before me and you got together, he would always come here, to seek comfort and some advice. That's... I think... one main reason why he's coming here....."  
  
He scratched his chin, " Impressive.... wow. Here's coming here to see you? "  
  
She nodded, " yea.."  
  
He nodded too and then walked over to her, gathering her in his arms, he hugged her hard, " I hope you can help him out...."  
  
She swallowed thickly and buried her face into his shoulder, " So do I, Fratley. So do I....."  
  
  



End file.
